Never Say Never
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: She deserved so much better than him. Dom told himself it was her decision. She chose him; end of story. Spoilers, Dom/Ari fluff. No sex, just rated as precaution.


**Never say Never**

_Gosh, My brain is down in dirty town this week. I think Megs voodoo cursed me for that chappie in my Dirty Little Secret story. This is heavy T. Only T because nothing really happens... I might change it to M if someone tells me too._

_This takes place maybe one, two years after the inception. It's really up to you to pick. I do love Ari/Dom and this is part of my attempt to fill the Ari/Dom fic void. This fic is titled after Never say Never by The Fray._

_PS: Changed 'Father' To 'Father-in-law'… going by what Bundyshoes said about it being on wikipedia. =)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

She deserved so much better than him.

She was young, her life still ahead of her. He already had a lifetime and was living one again. But God knows he loved her. She saved him; brought him out of his own delusions, kept him from slipping away from reality.

Dom told himself it was her decision.

She chose him; end of story. The kids loved her and his mother thought she was the sweetest person on earth. Even Arthur approved; hell, Arthur was the one that talked him into it. The only person who didn't approve was his father-in-law, or rather former.

"What are you going to do when reality sets in and this isn't what she wants?" Miles told him one day. "She's going to want to get married; she's going to want children, her own children. You've already done that, Dom. Can you honestly say that you'll be willing to do it again?"

His former father-in-law was right even though he hated to admit it.

Ariadne would want all those things and more, Dom was certain. He would give them to her and more if she asked, but would it be enough? Even if it was, it would not be as new to him as it was to her. She would need someone who would be just as new to it as she was. She was going to want someone who would share in and understand her excitement, worries, and everything between.

Dom couldn't promise himself he'd be able to fill that role.

As much as he tried not to think about it, the fear haunted him at night. He'd stay up and to clear his mind, he'd watch her sleep, wondering what she was dreaming. It amazed him she could still dream. Then again, she hadn't been at it as long as he had.

One night while she slept and he laid beside her awake, he heard her mutter his name. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched her intently. He was about to lie back down, thinking he was hearing things when she did it again, her mouth barely moving.

"Ari," he whispered.

She didn't wake and he leaned into her ear and whispered again. This time, her eyes fluttered half-open and she looked over at him.

"Ari, what are you dreaming?" He asked, nuzzling her neck and warping his arm around her.

"I was dreaming about you," she sighed and smiled lightly up at him when he pulled back to look at her.

"Me?"

"Yes," she ran her hand over his arm draped across her.

"Why me?"

"Because even in my dreams you're the only man I want making love to me."

"Is that so?" He breathed, letting her words and the fire in her eyes wash over him. "Should I be jealous of my dream-self?"

"Maybe," she twisted around to face him while she wrapped her arm under his own and pulled her body flush to his. "If you want, we can do a test run just to make sure you're better."

"We can do that," he smirked and kissed her, rolling her over onto her back.

She moaned when he slipped his tongue over hers and crawled over her. He could stay like that forever, just kissing her. However, he finally made himself break away. Kissing was only part of the fun. Making his way down, he slowly kissed her jaw and neck.

"Well?" He asked, sending his hand up her shirt to rub her side with his fingers.

"Hmm, I think it's too soon to tell."

He smirked and pushed her shirt up. Ariadne sat up and let him slip it off her before he pushed her back down and slowly kissed down her chest and stomach, lingering in places that made her moan loudly.

"Dom," she gasped, running her fingers into his hair while he kissed his way down to the inside of her thighs. "Please."

He chuckled and ran his hand over her underwear, hooking it at her waist and running his finger along its seam, grazing her skin and making her whine. He let her underwear go and ran his hand up her stomach as he followed it upward, once more trialing kisses in its wake.

"You're teasing me, you evil, evil man." she whispered, her eyes burned into his once he reached her face. He smirked and pushed the hair from her eyes.

"Ariadne," he said, cupping her face and kissing her lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiled and he ran his thumb over her cheek. She was so innocent, so young and he loved her so much. He never thought he would go on without Mal. Yet here he was, lying beside a God-sent angel.

"Are you happy?" He asked her.

"More than I've ever been." She smiled and placed her hand over his, holding it tightly.

"If I asked you a question, would you answer truthfully?"

She studied him and wondered what he was thinking but she nodded anyways. Dom closed his eyes and took a slow breath. Opening them again, he sat up but won't look at her.

"Are you happy... like this?"

"Dom, what's wrong?"

Ariadne pulled the covers up around her and sat up with him. He finally made himself face her. Her concern tugged at his heart.

"I feel like... I feel like I'm holding you back," He said slowly, the words burning his tongue as he said them.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" She laughed nervously and leaned against him.

"There is so much you haven't done yet; so much I've done already. You need someone who hasn't already been down this road before. You might not know it now, but you're going to want kids, you're going to want to get married and I don't think you'll want to do those things with a person who's already done them once."

He looked at her sadly as she stared at him blankly.

"Dom," she finally said, blinking. "I swear, sometimes you're the dumbest man I've ever met." She crawled onto his lap to face him before he could protest. "You think I care about whether or not you've 'already been down this road'?"

"Yes I do."

"Well I don't." She whispered through a smile and kissed him. "I love you; I don't want anyone else but you."

She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, just to hold her. Once again, she left him breathless. He wondered what he did to deserve her.

"So," he finally whispered, "If I ask you to marry me right now, you'd say yes?"

He looked down at her and she tilted her head so part of her face looked up at him and she grinned mischievously.

"Finish what you started, and then I might consider it." Ariadne said thickly, kissing his neck.

"I think I can do that." Dom replied, laying her back down.

* * *

_And the rest is up to you guys ;P Gah the fluff just pours out! I think Ari is a bit more in character this time around, or at least I hope. _

_Thanks for reading! =)_


End file.
